


No Translation Needed

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: non-romantic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of how Alfred's first English word did not please Arthur and how it still carried all the love a baby Alfred could muster.





	No Translation Needed

For quite a while after Arthur had adopted Alfred, the new colony didn’t know a word of English. Alfred would insist it was at most a few months, Arthur said it was a much more generous two years or so, and the truth got muddled between time and their squabbling.

However, not even a language barrier could have stopped baby Alfred’s babbling.

The words gurgled out as Arthur read him proper English tales, bounced him around the house, and particularly as he writhed in his nanny’s arms when he saw Arthur return from a day in the town. Perhaps if Arthur had listened more sincerely, he would have heard the distinct pattern and rhythm in the babble that surely spoke of a language. But even if he had picked up on the order of Alfred’s babble, it was unlikely Arthur would have considered whatever mutterings of the native heathens Alfred had picked up a language.

Regardless, Arthur answered him every time.

It was oftentimes a sympathizing hum and a nod of the head. Sometimes it was a chastise or praise, depending on what sort of mess Alfred made of his books and vellums. On the rare occasion, Alfred was quiet and Arthur babbled at length about Europe and pesky brothers and the whispers of faeries between rose petals.

It didn’t bother either of them that the other was always speaking in nonsense. Alfred could understand perfectly well the lull of bedtime stories at dusk, and Arthur knew the joy of squeals of romps in the mud. They both cried and laughed, and those needed no subtitles.

When Alfred did spout his first word of English, Arthur was not to be pleased. To this day, Arthur still held it over Alfred’s head that it was his first attempt at English, and he’d gone and called Arthur “momma”. And it was his second and third and hundred-and-eleventh word despite how much Arthur tried to set him straight.

What Alfred had forgotten and what Arthur would never know was that what seemed to be a gaffe in translation wasn’t a mistake.

“ _Momma!_ ” was the English Alfred heard every time the nanny’s daughter bound into her mother’s arms. “ _Momma_ ” was all a child had to utter to have a hand slid into theirs, a sweet pulled from her pockets, a kiss dropped on their cheeks. “ _Momma_ ” bundled up all the joy and need and love Alfred felt when for Arthur.

“Momma!”

Arthur sighed, ignoring Alfred’s outstretched arms as he crossed his own. Alfred repeated himself - since Arthur had clearly not heard him the first time - louder and shriller until Arthur felt his dignity crumble.

“You silly boy,” he answered as he gathered Alfred in his arms and hiked him onto his hip. “My name is Arthur. Can’t you say that instead? _Arthur_.”

“ _Momma_.”

Arthur tucked Alfred’s head under his chin and let it go for the time being. In fact, he was so quick to concede every time that it was no wonder it took Alfred another year to change the habit.

What Arthur didn’t mention every time he teased Alfred for his early language blunders was how Arthur, the great defender of the Queen’s English, was hesitant to correct Alfred. Even if the words were confused, there was great happiness and vitality in them that Arthur never wanted to correct.

Alfred pawed at his shirt until his fingers found purchase on his shirt and a sigh hummed in his chest. “Momma…”

“Shhh.” Arthur cradled him closer, eyes falling closed as he rest his lips on the top of Alfred’s head. “It’s alright, baby boy. I understand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from a tumblr drabble, so nothing new (again lmao). Hope you enjoyed it!! ((:


End file.
